It is what it is
by letitbeme.x
Summary: Lady Isabella Black is a young wife to a dull man; she seeks comfort and love with her secret lover. But is this secret affair going to remain like that forever? Mature.


**Hiii. This is going to be a short story, only a few chapters long. I've wanted to write something a little bit naughty after creating characters that are a little safe so to speak. So hear you go, Bella with a bit of spirit and a naughty side. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing. X**

Temptation, we are told, to steer away from, and that to give into it is a sin. But can temptation be a saving grace? The last salvation for the lonely, the desperate and the restrained romantic?

Well for lady Isabella Black, Duchess of Hertford temptation was all of the above. She needed it like she needed air, like the drunkard needed alcohol an opium addict who needs his fix.

It was simple, it was needed and it was dangerous. It was the sins of sins but Isabella didn't care just like the opium addict didn't care how he got his precious ecstasy.

But none of the deceit and held breaths mattered as her blissful fingertips trailed across the hard and unyielding flesh of her lovers stomach. A delectable ripple awakened under her touch she likened it to a pebble being dropped into calm water. A hot sizzling shiver ran down her spine.

The shining glow that lay on his body made the man's alabaster skin iridescent in the moonlight, every crevice and plain was highlighted under the midnight sun.

"You are watching me again." The words left his without them barely moving. Isabella buried her head in his side hoping the musky scent of his skin would calm her embarrassment.

How she could be embarrassed by this was beyond her considering the numerous other things the night had witness them do should procure a far deeper blush.

"It is because I like what I see." She mumbled back, delightful huskiness to her voice. Each word she had spoken was intoxicated with her lovers scent.

"I am glad." He replied the same as she.

A warm strong hand brushed across the soft sensitive skin of her backside awakening barely cooled memories of the previous hours.

With subtle pressure his fingertips pressed into the giving skin earning a deep moan from Isabella.

"Edward." She breathed. It was touched like this, these heated nets of desire that dragged her back to him every time the sun fell.

The firm body beneath her suddenly moved so that it pushed hers willingly into the roughness of the hay beneath them.  
Her arms were no longer her own as they were pinned above her head, her back arched as if the hay were aflame.

Edward groaned as Isabella flesh made contact with his own.

She brought her leg up and with her foot stroked the outside of his leg sending a ripple of shivers through his form, he dropped his head onto her chest and took in a hungry breath.

"I would have thought you would be worn out by now ..." She trailed off with a soft laugh.

Her lover growled playfully and started to form a path of kisses down her chest. Heat pooled in Isabella's stomach as she felt his obvious arousal.

It was then that she heard a dog barking.

"Damn! Seth!" she cursed as the named dog sounded off in the not so far distance.

Edward stilled lips still in their place on her hot skin.

With superhuman strength Edward released his wanton siren and lay on his back at her side with a thump.  
The air between them was electric with want.

They held their breath for a moment as the air froze with danger.

_"He's_ on his way to bed." Isabella whispered fearfully.

With unsteady feat she stood up, the blood ruched to her head, then with shaking hands she reached for her night gown and slipped it on.

Edward growled in disappointment at seeing her covered body and stood up to cage her in his arms.

"I must go." She said turning around in his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck not wanting to ever let go.

"Don't go." Edward whispered in her ear, his hair was tousled thanks to a night of love making in the barn.

"Do you want to be shot?" she asked looking in to his sparkling emerald eyes.

The dog barked again.

"I must go now my love." Isabella said one last time before crashing her swollen lips to his.

It was a long final searing kiss laced with promises and un-acted desires.

This was Isabella's life, it was dangerous it was foolish but it was what she lived for. With a golden band around her neck this was what she lived for, this was all that stopped her from taking her husband's dagger and plunging it into her own heart.

She didn't hate her husband, rather she didn't like him. She didn't want him dead she just didn't want him to live as long as she. She loved her home, her dressed and jewels, her horses and money, and she appreciated all that she had. But it wasn't enough, and it will never be enough.

For Isabella was made to love and be loved in return, and matrimony to an older dull man was not going to stop her from fulfilling her purpose.

She played her parts very well, she was both dutiful wife and passionate lover the only difference with Isabella and other woman was that she was this to two different men.

On entering the house she was as silent as a church mouse and twice as cunning. Taking extra care to not make a sound she made her way through the kitchen after having to use the back door. Everything was silent and unaware, she wanted to giggle at the whole situation, besides this was a sort of game.

The old house the portraits of long forgotten and insignificant relatives of her husbands frowned down at her from their shadowy frames. She paid them no mind only made her way saucily to her bedchamber that she shared with her husband.

She vaguely worried that her night gown would be visibly sullied from the nights activities but the memory of her conveniently losing her nightgown as soon as her lovers green eyes had met her form sprang to mind. She now wore a scarlet blush beneath the pristine and virginal linen.

From her place in the long corridor she could see a soft orange light leaking under the door of the bedchamber, she let out a sigh of relief. It was a sign that her husband had not yet gone to bed.

With a sudden sense of hurry she ran the last remaining yards to the bedchamber and made her way to the large bed.

Settling into the cold cover she couldn t help but smile. It was wrong of her to do so, she knew this, and she knew it was wrong to, but Bella felt the familiar rush she usually got when she sneaked back into her husbands bed cool off. She had made it again, this as always called for celebration.

This large room didn't impress her, before it had only made her tremble with fear but that was before she had discovered other things in life.

The large fireplace that housed a roaring fire never used to warm the room but now Bella felt like larva was flowing through her veins. It wasn't the fire that had done this, Edwards touch still lingered, they lingered past her skin they had engraved themselves on her very bones.

The sound of her husband's slippers echoed around the hallway outside the room.

Now this is where Isabella usually put on one of her disguises. And put one on she did.

Arranging her hair so that it fanned out on the harsh white pillow behind her, she then straightened her night gown so that it did show any of her ample bosoms. She plastered the submissive content wife smile on her face that her husband liked so much.

The door creaked open to reveal the form of her dear husband. He was wearing his favourite burgundy smoking jacket.

Jacob black wasn't an ugly old man, far from it. He had a certain charm that some one of his age rarely possessed and for a forty year old he still had an impressive physique.

Closing her eyes and feigning slumber Isabella hoped that he would leave her alone for the night.

She felt the bed dip and a large cold arm wrap around her slender waist. Sticky breath tickled her throat.

She felt his body press itself against hers, she surpressed a shudder.

"Bella?" he whispered, his deep voice was not inviting nor did it ignite desire in her.

She pretended to be asleep. A deep sleep.

"Bella." He said again his wet lips on her throat.

She felt a large hand clutch at her breast and squeeze.

She let out a perfectly staged innocent surprised squeak and opened her eyes and stared wide eyed at him.

Jacob expression was aroused but his eyes were soft as he looked on at his sweet young wife.

"You surprised me." she whispered gripping the bed sheet for emphasis.

Jacob chuckled softly and stroked the side of her face after removing his offending hand.

"How are you, my darling?" he asked stroking her forehead.

"Still slightly queasy." She replied seeing her eyes for effect.

She was not entirely lying, she had been ill lately.

Her husband's thick eyebrows knitted together in worry "I should call for a physician." He muttered stroking her forehead again.

You see Jacob Black doted on his young wife, she was pretty and fertile. She had come with a pleasing dowry from a family of standing but he did not love her, he did not know how to love her, but that did not mean he didn't care.

This was a marriage of its time. Love was not required or expected. But Isabella knew that if her secret was to be found out, her stranger of a husband would surly deal out punishment as he saw fit.

Jacob hand trailed down Isabella's front and rested flat on her stomach.

"You smell different." He commented.

Her heart stopped. She felt like a tight rope walking in the middle of a storm.

She felt suddenly very sick.

"It is new perfume." She replied quickly.

Isabella turned over hoping to rid her body of her husband's callous touch.

"It has been a while Isabella..." He whispered in her ear pressing up against her.

Isabella pretended to sleep once again. Her husband left her alone and was soon snoring on his side of the bed leaving Isabella to sleep with the memory of Edwards strong arms wrapped tightly around her.

He wasn't a cruel husband, he wasn't even a cruel man, but he was just cold. Cold and unyielding, not unfeeling because he did care just not the way Isabella wanted, needed him to. Jacob was smoke without the fire but Edward was an inferno.

So she went elsewhere, she hadn't meant to, it just happened. Edward was her saviour from a life of boredom and emptiness.

Isabella liked to tell herself that she had learned by example. Her mother had a lover and she knew that her husband had had lovers when they were first married, of course she didn't know about it back then because she was after all only sixteen.

But that was three years ago. She was no longer a child, she was a woman and she knew what she wanted, she knew what she liked, how she liked to be touched and she knew what made her feel good. Edward made her feel good. Very good.

Isabella couldn't bring herself to feel guilty or dirty, the feeling of being alive overshadowed everything else.

**Thankyou for reading, hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what youthink. x  
**


End file.
